Follow the Wind
by Dark Angelic Wolf
Summary: Collection of oneshots. Random drabbles. Better then it sounds. Mostly Bryoc maybe some KaiHil and others. Please review. No flames.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Wolfie here with a new version of Follow the Wind. The other was going no where so now I'm making it a collection of oneshots. They're not in any particular other and I'm writing them as I go so expect irregular updates. Be prepared for utterly random topics and maybe a little chaos, depending on my mood. Mostly Bryoc and some other pairings such as KaiHil.**

**I don't own Beyblade just my ocs.**

**

* * *

**

**Follow the Wind**

**Chapter 1**

The moment he first laid eyes on her, he knew she was different compared to the rest of her friends. She didn't look at him as a cold-hearted monster raised to destroy everything precious to her but as a rival instead. The only time she seemed mad with him was when he had nearly killed the tiger. But even then, where fear and hate should have been, only calm understanding and anger existed.

She confused him in every way, shape, and form. From her silver hair that glowed in the evening sun to the way her eye sparked when she perceived a challenge, she was everything he wasn't. Maybe that's why he spent so much time watching her from a distance. He wanted to, in a way, be like her.

True, her carefree attitude got to him sometimes but… There was something about her that he was drawn to. The different types of relationships she had with her team; friend, sister, confidant, protector. Some many things rolled into one but she still had her faults.

She was forgetful and stubborn. She was rude and sarcastic to those who didn't have her respect. She tended to 'not hear' an order that was given to her unless it was by her captain. She was fast but lacked the physical strength to take on power-based opponents head-on. He had learned she was deathly afraid of thunderstorms.

Bryan listed these things off in his head as he watched a certain silver haired wolf reading on the porch of the Granger dojo. It had been a few days since the incident with BEGA and everything was just now starting to settle down. That was one of the reasons that the Blitzkrieg Boys had yet to return to Russia.

"Ya know Bry; it's a whole lot easier to talk to her if you were over there." A voice commented from his right.

Shifting his gaze, the lilac eyes locked with the golden orbs of a certain neko-jin. It was the tiger he had been thinking about early.

"Ray." He ignored the comment and chose to greet the other blader instead.

The smirk that Ray had on his face turned into a frown. He had been trying to get the falcon to talk to Angel ever since he had seen them talking at the hospital after Angel's match with Garland. (That's a different story altogether.)

"Come Bryan," An exasperated sigh escaped his lips, "You've been staring at her for the past hour. Eventually, she's going to get tired of it and come over here to lay you out."

The corner of Bryan's mouth twitched upward; he knew that what Ray said was true but he couldn't bring himself to go and disturb what little peace she had.

"Hn." Bryan turned and started to walk inside when Ray's next words stopped him.

"You can't avoid her forever Bryan. Sooner or later you're going to have to confront her."

The falcon stood there for a moment before continuing on. He knew what Ray said was true but, he couldn't make himself face her. Not yet.

_The winds of change are coming_

_Will you run or face them head on?_

_

* * *

_

**There you have it. I'll update asap, so please bear with me. Oh and the Guardains is on hold for now because well I kinda stuck. Please forgive me.**

**Read and Review please:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Wolfie here with another installment of Follow the Wind.Nothing much to say execpt, NO ONE REVIEWED FOR THE FIRST CHAPTER!!!! -starts crying- People please, I live off reviews. I don't ask for much just one or two maybe even three and when no one reviews I feel so unloved. Anywho here chapter 2.**

**I don't own Beyblade but I do in my dreams.**

**Chapter 2**

The morning was covered in a grey mist that seemed to shut out any light. It made the streets seem desolate and creepy; as if it made people want to stay in their houses. At least this is what came to Angel's mind as she went on her routine morning jog.

Dressed in a grey hoodie with matching sweat pants, the silver wolf made her way toward the river and then to a wooded area. She wasn't jogging because she liked to but because what waited for her at the end.

And no, it wasn't Ray's famous homemade pancakes.

Angel slowed to a steady walk, panting slightly, as she reached the tree line. Weaving through the trees, she threw glances over her shoulder every few steps. She was getting the feeling of being watched but the only things she could see was mist and trees.

Reaching her destination, Angel stood on what appeared to be a ledge over looking a small forest with a lake in the middle, beyond that was mountains. But the mist covered most of them this morning.

The wolf pouted openly, something she wouldn't do around others, at the thought of the mist obscuring her vision of the rising sun. This was the reason she got up in so early in the morning. But before she could go into a depression, a voice sounded behind her.

"So this is where you wonder off to every morning, huh?"

Angel tensed as she felt _his_ breath brush the back of her neck causing the hairs to stand on end. Turning slightly, surprised golden orbs met smirking lilac ones.

"What are you doing here, Bryan?" Her voice shook a little as she tired to recover from the shock of him sneaking up on her. A feat few people could do.

"Oh, I was just making sure that the puppy didn't get lost." Bryan said as he patted her on the head in the way one would a dog.

Angel growled at the falcon and swatted his hand away, "Who are you calling puppy?" She had no idea why he insisted on calling her that infuriating nickname.

Maybe it was because she was a head shorter than him.

Bryan smirked down at her, "You're the only one around, puppy."

Or maybe he just liked picking on her.

Another growl escaped the girl's throat as she opened her mouth to retort only to get flicked on the nose. Rubbing her poor nose, Angel glared up at Bryan to find him looking over her head. Blinking in confusion, the wolfess turned and felt her breath hitch.

The sun was rising over the mountains, evaporating the mist as its rays seemed to catch the surrounding trees and sky on fire. The bright morning colors seemed to vanquish the dull colors that belong to the night. As the sun rose higher in the sky, it dyed the lake pink, orange, and purple. All in all, one of the most beautiful sights Angel had ever seen.

"I never knew you had such a taste in scenery pup." Bryan's voice made Angel turn her gaze back to him only for her to forget how to breathe.

Bryan had moved from behind her to her left, facing the sunrise. The sun caught his eyes in a way that made them glow. A light breeze ruffled his hair giving it a wild untamed look. His broad shoulders were covered in a black muscle shirt that gave her a great view of his six-pack. Dark blue jeans hung from his hips and the boots he normally wore completed the outfit.

_This_ was the most beautiful sight Angel had ever seen.

"Angel," The object of her thoughts breath against her ear made aforementioned girl go as stiff as a board. How the heck did he get so close to her?

"H-huh?" Her reply was more of a squeak then a word. She mentally noted that he smelt like mountain air mixed with snow.

The falcon chuckled slightly before whispering huskily, "It's impolite to stare."

A squeaky 'sorry' managed to find its way out.

Deciding that he had had enough fun teasing the poor wolf, Bryan pulled back but not before giving the shell of her ear a lick and sensing the shiver that ran through her body.

By now Angel's face was as red as Tala's hair and her eyes were as large as dinner plates.

She watched the other teen move away from her toward the tree line heading back the way they had come. Her brain barely registered the order to be back at the dojo in an hour or the fact that she had missed the rest of the sunrise. The only thing that registered was Bryan. His scent, his warmth, the sensation of his breath on her ear; these were the things that mattered most to her in that moment.

Angel let out a shaky breath as she sank to the ground. She had never been that close to a male before. Heck, she had never felt anything like she had just now. She sat there for a few more minutes, trying to make sense the situation. She tried to come up with a decent excuse for her actions but nothing seemed to work. Except one thought that crossed her mind but she had pushed it aside. Now it was coming back to haunt her.

"_Could I… could I be falling in love with him?"_

Shaking her head, Angel picked herself up off the ground and headed home. She could worry about that later but for right now she would just worry about whether there would be any pancakes left over.

_Be careful of which path you choose_

_For a breeze can turn into a gale._

**There it is. Now please review and maybe one of my favorite anime characters will appear next time.**

**Till next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello peoples! Back again with the third chapter and oneshot to Follow The Wind. I'd like to thank alanacrystal for reviewing. Now if only you other people would, I be as giddy as a school girl. Hehehe. I know that was corny, but who cares. So enough of my stupidness, on to the fic!**

**I don't own Beyblade or its characters. -sobs- But I do own Angel and what ever else isn't in the show.**

**Chapter 3**

She was shaking. Whether it was anger or fear Bryan wasn't sure.

He was sitting in the crowd with Spencer waiting for the match of Garland vs. Angel to start. They both had only gotten out the hospital from Garland's attack yesterday and Tala was still in a coma.

"Do you think she can win? I mean look at what that Brooklyn kid did to Kai." Spencer's concern was well placed seeing as how Kai was so injured in the last match.

The falcon shrugged as he keep his gaze on the silver haired wolfess standing with her friends clearly debating something.

"_I hope you know what you're getting yourself into puppy."_

_

* * *

_

Baring her fangs, Angel growled slightly. Between her ranting teammates, her worry for Kai, and trying to suppress the primal rage boiling her blood, she was going insane.

"Angel, you got to calm down. If you don't there's no telling what that Garland will pull." Tyson stated the obvious.

Clenching and unclenching her fist, Angel ignored him and turned to the only other girl of the group, "Hilary go and make sure your boyfriend's not doing something stupid again."

Hilary blinked confusedly before her face took on a scarlet color, "B-but… Kai and me…" she managed to stammer out before Angel caught her in a blank stare. Knowing that she was defeated, Hilary sighed and went to look for the group's loner.

Now that Kai was taken care of more or less, Angel turned her attention to her team. They seemed to be arguing on what strategy for her to use against the Trusdale boy.

Angel, inhaling slightly, half-shouted, "GUYS!!" Once she knew she had their attention, she spoke calmly, "I will use whatever strategy I deem necessary. But know that before I beat him, Garland will wish that he was the one in the coma instead of Tala." Her pupils dilated to pinpoints at the thought of what Garland had done to the Blitzkrieg Boys.

Her friends watched with slight awe and fear, they had never seen the trainer this angry before.

"Bladers, approach the dish!" DJ Jazzman signaled that the match was about to begin.

Ignoring her team's gaping features, Angel sauntered to the dish. Across from her, Garland smirked, "So they send a girl to face me instead of Tyson. Are you really that desperate?"

Ignoring the mocking statement, the silver haired girl looked of her shoulder for a pair of piercing lilac eyes. Meeting them, she watched as they widened as they read her intentions for this match. All or nothing.

* * *

Garland growled as he watched the known as Angel look over her shoulder at the crowd seeming to look for someone.

"Hey, face your future world champion when he's speaking." The blue haired boy commanded.

Angel turned her gaze back to him with a sneer imprinted on her face, "What champion? All I see is a chump."

Garland growled again before getting out his launcher out. He was going to make her wish she was never born.

Seeing the look on the griffin's face, the wolf smirked sarcastically, "So you want to play, huh?" Wiping out her silver and gray launcher, Angel pointed it at him, "Come if you dare."

* * *

Angel gasped for air as she shoved herself to her feet. Garland was using a shadow boxing technique and it all Angel could do to dodge his attacks.

Looking down at her silver blade, the girl tried to think of a way to get herself out of this. Glancing up at Garland, Angel saw only a few minor cuts from when one of her wind attacks had went awl. All she had gained was a bruised cheek and a sore left shoulder where an old wound was acting up.

A smirk crept up to her lips as her mind flashed back to how she got it. Rolling her shoulder, Angel could almost feel the scar Bryan left her from their first match stretch.

The smirk turned to a fanged grin, _"I owe you a rematch still, huh Falcon?"_

"What are you grinning at?! Have you forgotten where you are?" Garland shouted, becoming annoyed with her carefree attitude.

"Nah, I just realized how much of a weakling you are compared to some other bladers I know." It was a mocking reply.

Gritting his teeth, Garland called to his bitbeast for his final attack, "APOLLO, RADIENT THUNDER!!"

The griffin answered his master's call with a shriek.

At the same time Angel called to her friend, "RAZOR, METAL GALE CLAW!!"

A snarling silver wolf launched itself out of her beyblade, wind picking up around it.

Both beyblade collided creating a massive flash of light and wind, temporally blinding everyone within the arena.

* * *

Angel was aware of three things when she came to.

1) It felt like someone had taken her head and slammed it into a brick wall several times.

2) The same went for her body especially her bad shoulder.

3) She was in a hospital. She _hated_ hospitals

Golden orbs slipped open as the wolfess came back to the living. And who would be there to greet our heroine from her journey back from oblivion? Her loving teammates? A caring nurse? How bout an annoying birdbrain moron?

"Finally decided to wake have you now, puppy?"

Angel groaned, unsure if it was the fact that his voice sounded like it was on ultra loud or the fact that it was Bryan himself and not her teammates that were here when she woke up.

"Where are the others?" Angel spoke hoarsely before wincing slightly. Her throat felt like someone had lined it with sandpaper and then a small animal crawled down it and died.

Bryan rolled his eyes. Of course she would want to see her teammates here instead of him. Heck, they barely knew each other.

"_So why am I here again?"_ He mentally slapped himself for volunteering to wait for the wolfess to wake up.

"They went to the cafeteria I think." Bryan shrugged off her indigent look, "Don't look at me. Tyson said something about a celebrity lunch and went to get you something while the others went to make sure that he didn't eat everything before it got back to you."

Angel grunted in amusement. That was so like Tyson and the others. Then she blinked before shooting a quizzical look at Bryan.

"So that means I won, right?" For a moment there she had forgotten that she had been in a battle that would determine the fate of Beyblading around the world.

The older boy stared at the girl incredulously, "Of course you won. Do you think you got all those bruises and then past out from exhaustion from a lost battle?"

Angel mumbled something that sounded something like 'oh yeah' before looking down to inspect the damage. Her silver vest she normally wore was gone leaving only the black tank top. She still had on her grayish silver pants with its numerous pockets and her black combat boots were also missing. There were one or two bandages on her left arm and her right hand was bandaged as well. Reaching up, Angel felt that someone had put a patch on her bruised cheek. Her left shoulder was bandaged and her arm in a sling, which would explain the slight pain.

"You reopened it when that last attack hit." Bryan's somber voice reached even if it was barely above a whisper. Even Tyson could detect the guilt in the falcon's voice.

Angel frowned before looking up at the older boy. He was staring out the window now instead of facing her. From his reflection, she could tell he had fallen into a pit of self-loathing.

"I owe you a rematch, don't I?" Her question made Bryan look at her. Angel was sitting up leaning back against the pillows. Her eyes were half-lidded in a contemplating gaze.

Bryan smirked before turning to her, "Yeah you do but don't expect the outcome to be like it was in Russia." Lilac eyes seemed to danced in anticipation.

"Ha, yeah right. I could beat you with just one arm." Golden eyes glowed as the challenge was passed.

Bryan's smirk broadened, "Then how are you going launch your beyblade?"

Scowling, Angel turned her head away to hide the embarrassed blush as she realized her mistake. This, of course, only served as fuel for the falcon's ego.

Laughing, Bryan crossed over to the bed and sat on the edge causing the wolfess to stiffen. He watched as she turned her head to protest his closeness only to freeze. Bryan was centimeters from her face in less then three seconds. One of the benefits of being raised at the Abbey.

Leaning closer, the falcon breathed, "I'm glad you're okay puppy and I look forward to our match."

Angel blinked and nodded before gasping as Bryan brushed his lips against hers. Electricity shot up her spine and her heart pounded in her chest. She could feel heat creeping onto her cheeks as Bryan sat back with a satisfied gleam in his eye.

Voices coming closer to the door caught both teens attention. Bryan moved over to the window just as Ray walked in first followed by the rest of the Bladebreakers carrying various food items.

Angel's eyes widened as she eyed the baskets of food wryly.

Seeing her expression, Ray laughed, "No worries, it's all from the nearby convenience store."

The whole group broke into fits of laughter as the silver haired female sighed in relief. From there it was just noise as the group started to converse what had happened after the match and when the last match would.

As this was going on, Bryan slipped out of the room but not before sharing a secret glance with Angel. Course this didn't go unnoticed by the most observant of the group.

"What happened while we were gone, Wolf?" Ray asked suspiciously with Kai eyeing her as if she had grown another head.

Smirking, Angel leaned back against the pillows, "Just keeping a promise."

_Gentle breezes lead to romance and happiness._

_Harsh gales lead to adventure and hardships._

_Both have their surprises along the way.

* * *

_

**Awesome!! Now that that's done I can work on Angel's Story: Rewrite. -giggles insanely-**

**Bryan: Hn. Don't mind her, she's just on a sugar-high.**

**-runs around in circles- WEEEEEE!!**

**Bryan: Please review, it gives Wolfie lots of inspiration.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gee, this is later than I thought it would be but oh well. Like to thank those who reviewed for the last chapter and to say that this one shot collection is coming to an end. I plan on adding at least one more chapter after this but after that I'm not sure. But I will still do different stories with Bry/Ang in, so don't worry. (If you people want me to.) Anywho on with the fic.**

**I don't own Beyblade but I do own Angel.**

**Chapter 4**

The forest was completely still. The only noise that could be heard was the crickets and owls. Suddenly a shadow detached itself from a tree and moved through the midnight forest silently.

Passing between shadows and shafts of moonlight, the figure was shown to be a male with lilac hair. Weaving silently between trees, the boy's eyes scanned for his companion.

Stepping into a circular clearing, his sharp eyes tried to probe the shadows in a vain attempt to find the girl. A rustling bush to his right caught his attention. Smirking, Bryan crept toward it with every intent on catching his prey.

"Alright puppy, playtime's over." His masculine voice came out as a playful chuckle. He pushed some of the foliage aside only to reveal a small rabbit. Lifting an eyebrow, Bryan watched as the bunny stared up at him before freezing as if sensing danger and then darting out between his legs.

"I wonder what frightened it." Bryan mumbled to himself as he watched the small creature flee to the other side of the clearing and disappearing into the forest.

A chuckle that was more like a growl sounded behind him, "That would be my fault."

Whipping around, all Bryan saw was a flash of golden glowing orbs before being tackled to the ground. Both bodies rolled for a few moments, wrestling slightly and then coming to a stop near the center of the clearing.

Bryan's breath came out in shallow pants as he lay trapped underneath a body that had its full weight on him. He waited for his attacker to do something, anything as he stared up into glowing wolf like eyes that seemed to pierce the soul.

Suddenly laughter filled the clearing causing the falcon to blink. It wasn't the cold, mocking laughter that he had always heard from the girl but a warm, happy laughter. It was melodic kind of sound, as unique as its owner.

A soft smile tugged at his lips as the wolf girl threw her head and took a deep breath of the crisp night air clearly enjoying herself.

Moonlight gave her silver an eerie glow as Angel looked down at the boy under her. Her golden orbs didn't hold the predatory look that they had a moment ago. They were soft and held an emotion that Bryan couldn't identify.

Unexpected, Angel leant down and rubbed her cheek against his while emitting a purr-like growl. After thoroughly shocking her friend, she rolled off of him and laid on her back in the dew soaked grass.

She chuckled softly while staring up at the star filled sky, "You should have seen the look on your face."

Bryan, who had been in a stupor, looked at Angel with a confused look before realization dawned on him. The confused look quickly changed to a glare.

"That wasn't funny. For a second there, I thought you were someone else. What if I hadn't recognized you, huh Angel? Then we would've had to explain why we were in the forest at this hour." He had propped himself up with his elbow so he could look her in the face.

All he got for his efforts was a wolfish grin and shrug.

Groaning, Bryan fell back to his previous position grumbling about careless girls. Ever so often, he would look back to the edge of the forest as if he expected someone to attack them.

"Relax Falcon. Who's going to be out at this hour besides us?" Angel's eyes were closed with her arms folded behind her head.

"_We_ aren't even suppose to be out here." Frustration laced his voice.

It had been six months since the defeat of BEGA and Mr. Dickenson was holding a friendly tournament to celebrate the BBA's return. Somehow Angel got roped into competing with the Majestics while Bryan, of course, was with the Blitzkrieg Boys. The two teams didn't exactly get along well, not to mention that they were competing against each other in the morning to see who would go onto the finals.

This, of course, made the tension between the two teams increased twofold but also subjected the wolf girl to pressures to prove her loyalty to her 'team'. Just the other day, he had seen McGregor arguing with Angel after she had debated with him and Kai about different strategies. She had, naturally, put the Irish punk in his place by snapping at him in Romanian and storming off. When he had looked to Kai for a translation, he had just got a smirk and a shake of the head. Apparently whatever the girl had said was not for public knowledge.

"If you're worried about what the others will say, don't. Your team knows better then to stick their noses into other peoples business. Ask for the Majestics," Bryan noted how she avoided calling them 'my team', "what they don't know won't kill them."

Clearly the girl's loyalty wasn't all the way with the Europeans.

"_Bladebreakers."_ The older boy sighed at the thought, knowing it was true for her and the rest of them. He could see it in the way they had faced their ex-teammates in battle. The bonds and rivalries that the Bladebreakers had formed was something that couldn't be broken by time or distance. No matter how much he wanted it, Bryan knew that it wouldn't be him facing the wolfess tomorrow but Kai.

"What are you thinking about?" The voice came from above him this time.

Opening his eyes, Bryan stared into golden orbs that were soft with curiosity and worry. He sat up causing Angel to lean back and support her head up with her hand. Turning on his side, the falcon thought about the question before replying with a question of his own.

"Why did you bring me out here when you and I both know that Kai's the one you would like to and are going to face tomorrow?" He spoke slowly and deliberately in order to convey his thoughts properly.

Angel blinked at him before smiling softly. She leaned toward him till their breaths mingled and their lips practically brushed. Bryan, surprisingly, didn't move. They stared into each others eyes for a long moment, letting comfortable silence settle between them.

Angel was the one to break it, "Silly falcon, Kai's not the only one I want to fight tomorrow." She paused to enjoy the slight surprised look that crossed his features. "I believe that I still owe you a rematch."

That was true. The Blitzkrieg Boys had gone back to Russia almost two weeks after BEGA. This turn of events had deprived both bladers of their long awaited rematch.

Bryan nodded and unintentionally brushed his lips against hers. Electricity shot up and down his spine making him shiver slightly. But he didn't move back. He refused to lose this battle of wills.

"_We've been tiptoeing around each other for too long."_ He thought as he watched surprise flare in Angel's eyes before she smothered it.

Clearing her throat, Angel spoke, "Well, how about tomorrow we find out which one of us is the true master of wind?"

Another nod, another brush of the lips and Angel's ever standing resolve seemed to crumble.

Her hand shot out and grasp the back of Bryan's neck. Not giving him a chance to act, she pulled him toward her, crushing their lips together. Bryan's arm snaked around her waist and pulled her body as close to his as he could. He could feel the wolfess trembling against him as if contact of another being terrified her. The falcon was unsure how long they stayed like that, just holding each other before the need for air made them pull apart.

Opening his eyes, Bryan saw Angel looking at him with desperate helplessness in her eyes. Gently, he kissed her forehead in an attempt to reassure her.

"Tomorrow, I'm coming at you with all I've got. I expect the same from you." Bryan whispered against her skin.

A sigh of relief escaped Angel, "Tomorrow then."

He released her as she moved to stand. Lilac eyes followed her to the edge where she stopped for a moment.

Looking over her shoulder, Angel smirked. She was back in her predatory mode. But as her eyes connected with his, that unknown emotion slipped into her eyes for a moment before it was gone. With that she stepped out of the clearing and disappeared into the shadows.

Bryan stayed where he was for a few minutes after she was gone, contemplating the emotion that, for a fleeting second, was in _his_ wolf's eye.

For some reason that train of thought didn't surprise him. He had thought of the girl as his for a while now. But it hadn't been real until moments ago. A sadistic smirk slipped onto his features as the falcon thought of the battle of wills they had. He had won that and was able to claim the girl as his.

But tomorrow… A dark chuckle rose from Bryan's throat. Tomorrow, like tonight, he would win not only the battle but also the war. And in do so he would finally end what he had started three years ago.

_Be it happiness or hardships_

_They must all come to an end_

_Just like the dying midnight winds._

**Whoa, I didn't think you could be so sadistic Bry.**

**Bryan: -evil smirk- I didn't want to disappiont my fans.**

**O-kay well, it seems as if someone's in a good mood.**

**-Evil laughter is heard in the background along with Garland's screams of pain.-**

**Oooo, Bryan's in a _really_ good mood. Review and I won't send Bird-boy and his sharp little friends after you.**

**Bryan: -evil cackle- Die Garland!!**

**Wait for me! -runs to join the fun-**


End file.
